nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Violetofen4/THE NZP CRUSADERS
Dum dum duuuuuum! Oh yes, because every wiki needs their own superhero group! Note: This is meant for amusing purposes and in a parody style of writing, so don't take it offensively Heroes (The NZP Crusaders) Vissy (Magma-Man) Vissy, the leader of the NZP Crusaders! He favors his Transformers techno glasses which shoot out lazers to blind his opponents. Despite that, his weapon of choice is his Shockwave action figure! He founded the NZP Crusaders out of utter boredom and love *cough*Hate*cough* of the human race! He's a crazy cat lady too! :D Ebonpuppy (Ebon Shadowshot) Ebonpuppy, an adorable English person who loves puppies! He can be nice and is usually very thoughtful of others, but tease him and he bites you! His weapon of choice is his magic British Powers (which he uses to organize books, think of comebacks when attacked, and strategize. He also uses them to eat Ice Cream!) He became one of Vissy's main advisors of the group. He's the thinker, and also very talented at writing storylines... EB (EternalBlaze) EB, the brony of the gang. He has everything MLP. A Rarity hat. A Fluttershy T-Shirt. Twilight Sparkle shoes, and a dress-up pony toy of Rainbow Dash. EB is really chill. His weapon of choice is singing, like Pinkie Pie, he loves to sing dramatically about just about everything. He is one of the first few members of the NZP Crusaders and runs late to fighting crime with the others due to not wanting to miss the newest episode of MLP. BeeVee (900bv) BeeVee is the all-around member. He, like Ebonpuppy, enjoys crumpets and tea, as he is an englishman. He has a fancy british mustache, one spectacle on his right eye, a top hat, and a tuxedo. He has a thick accent and is rather quiet, but when he does speak it's about England and his fancy parties. His weapon of choice is a Fancy Cane, which he whacks people's brains out (literally!) with in order to prevent a zombie invasion. He came around as a member shortly after EB and Ebonpuppy. BeeVee simply adores kitties, but isn't a crazy cat lady like Vissy. Deady (DeadRaiser) Deady seems to be one of the two youngest members of the NZP Crusaders but not at all unvaluable! He's a thinker, a strategizer. He cares about how everyone else is feeling or doing rather than before doing something he wants to do. Deady's weapon of choice is Kramer Fangirls, and he throws them at zombies to have them go after something else. He also seems to be a freakish fan of Resident Evil. Violet (Violetofen4) Violet is one of the two youngest members of the NZP crew but very creative. She enjoys writing fanfictions and doodling all day long, chatting, roleplaying on RPG sites, playing TF2, Garry's Mod, Fall of Cybertron, Black Ops, and MW3, but she has a dark side. She can be what NZP worst fears: A MLP Fan, and will never stop talking about Fluttershy. She can also talk about Disney Movies like Hunchback of Notre Dame and Beauty and the Beast, and will never. End. She is loving of cats and dogs but has a weird liking to crocodiles and frogs. Violet's NZP Crusaders outfit is of a Richtofen costume (hat and boots included). She runs into fights without asking and kills all the zombies no questions asked. If you wanted her to do something for you she'd be there in a split second and help as much as she can. Her weapon of choice is books. She throws them long distances and crams them down Zombies throats. Enemies Daniel Smith Daniel Smith is a cocky bastard. He sits around and waits for prey to come, makes them feel welcome and close, then turns around and next thing you know there's a knife in your throat. He's sneaky. He lurks in the shadows and watches his victims come by. He adores simpleminded television shows and drinking blood. Beware Daniel Smith and his political party campaigns... Beware. HellHoundSlayer HHS is not clever like Daniel Smith. HHS runs straight to attack you, finishes you off, and throws the body into a ditch, leaving a hellhound paw mark on your hand. HHS is a dumb fuck who has no mind whatsoever, so it won't be hard to kill him. A swift kick in the gut should take him out for a few hours, so don't worry much. He has no clue how to be human. Don't be wary of HHS. He shan't be hard if you take him out first. Zombies & Hellhounds If you don't play Zombies then why should you be here? You shouldn't need an explanation of either. Other Characters Z115 Z115 was a success experiment by putting 115 into the bloodstream of a human being. During the zombie invasion Z115 vanished and just now was found. He isn't a member of NZP but helps them out sometimes, and goes jogging with Violet and WaffaMan every morning. Z115 is laid back. His weapon of choice is his hands, he can crush anything with 'em. WaffaMan WaffaMan is pretty neutral. He loves Waffles and despises pancakes. He runs around screaming about syrup when he drops the bottle and throws it at people. Thus, his favorite weapon is maple syrup. WaffaMan is good friends with Violet, Z115, Dead, and Magma-Man. He isn't on good terms with Bird, and is very neutral with everyone else. Birdpaw Birdpaw is the very quiet one. She says she's crazy but no one really believes it. She's one of the nice characters, who gets along with everyone except WaffaMan. WaffaMan and Bird give eachother death glares whenever they see eachother. Birdpaw's best friends are Violet and Dead. They're all sorta close who met through the world of Wikia. Her weapon of choice is her comebacks. She doesn't like when people or zombies mess with her friends. Zombies mess with 'em... They die. Category:Blog posts